Sasuke Says Thank You To Sakura
by naruto-fan001
Summary: First FanFic/Story. It's a narrative from when Sasuke leaves the village and Sakura tries to make him stay. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the dialogue or storyline. I only took said dialogue and added it in while writing. This summary has been updated but the story has not. It's old and probably has a lot of mistakes but thanks for reading anyway.


_Night Of Tears_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Sasuke and I would be having fun every nightcough**

**Sasuke was in his room looking at a photo of team 7. Not wanting to remember he slowly puts down the photo and leaves with a pack. Sakura was on her way home when she suddenly turned around and started to run.**

**Sasuke was continuing his way to konoha's gates where he would make his leave. He walked past the academy and there he saw her right before the gates. Sakura saw he had a pack and was in shock.**

"**What are you doing here this time of night?" the raven haired shinobi asked in his usual tone.**

"**To leave the village you'll have to take this road" a pink haired kuonichi said trying hard not to cry.**

**As he past he walked past her he replied "Go home and get some sleep."**

**At this she stood there when finally a tear came down. She says silently "I wonder why?"**

**Finally with her courage she replied with a stronger voice "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why don't you tell me anything?"**

"**Why should I have to tell you anything?" he replied back coldly why tears kept running down the sides of her face. "You're always too nosy. Stop bothering me all the time" he continued. She looked down for a moment as a small smile appeared she said "you know Sasuke, you always act like you hate me so much. Do you remember" as she went into flash back mode.**

"**Do you remember when we became genin? The day the 3 men teams were decided we were alone at this very spot (a/n the spot where yadda yadda yadaa and so on) just you and me. You were angry at me weren't you?"**

**Flashback**

**_Younger Sakura stands there talking to younger Sasuke._**

"**_It's not fair he doesn't even have any parent. He doesn't get yelled at because he's alone. That's why he's such a trouble maker."_**

"**_Loneliness" Sakura was curious of what he had meant. "It's not the same as being yelled at by your parents."_**

"**_But Sasuke, what are you talking about" asked a confused Sakura._**

"**_You wanna know" as he turned around so he can see Sakura he adds " Your Annoying"_**

**_Sakura shocked at this was speechless as he walked back to the academy while Sakura couldn't help but wonder what he meant._**

**Flashback Over**

**Sakura still stands there with tears running down her cheeks hoping he would remember.**

"**I don't remember" Sasuke replied while Sakura was sad but replies " Yeah I guess it was a long time ago anyways." Still with hope she continues her way of forcing Sasuke to stay.**

" **But that's when everything started- for you and me. And Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei"**

**Flashback**

**_We see Kakashi holding the 2 bells in his hand on the other side Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura are determined(a/n pass or fail survival test). Then we see them sitting meditating underneath a tree. Then we see Naruto pumping his fists in the air for the excitement of his mission of a bodyguard(a/n genin days sigh). A picture of team 7 running through a meadow(a/n and a babbling Brooke besides them XD)_ " The four of us did a lot of missions together. It was difficult and sometimes awful but" _more flashbacks of the previous pasts._ "Even so"**

**Flashback Over**

**Sakura was smiling but the tears still would not stop "it was fun." She sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. " I know what happened to your clan but it won't make anyone happy if you just have revenge on your mind…no one, not you, not me."**

**He finally speaks. "I know" he said coolly. " I'm not like you guys, my path is different from yours. I did think the four of us together was a possible path though, but despite of us being together right now, all I want is just revenge. That's what I live for. I can't be like you or Naruto."**

"**But won't you be lonely all by yourself then. Sasuke you told me that being alone is painful, I know that very well so much that it hurts. I have family and friends but to me if you leave Sasuke it will be the same as being left alone."**

"**From now on, we'll be taking new paths."**

"**Sasuke! I love you more than anything Sasuke. If you're by my side I promise you won't regret it. I'll make everyday enjoyable so you can be happy, I would do anything for you. That's why, I'm begging you not to go. I'll help you with your avenge, there must be something even I can do so please stay here with me." Sakura continues to cry. " And if you cant then please take me with you."**

**Sasuke turns around with the same smirk he always uses "After all this time you're still annoying"**

**Sakura stands there in awe of what he said finding all the courage she had again she yells as he starts walking again.**

"**Don't go!" she runs after him but stops to yell again " If you leave now I'll scream really loud and-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke disappearance till she felt him behind her. They stayed there in silence till Sasuke broke it.**

" **Sakura….Thank you" She looked up, her pink haired still blowing and eyes glowing in the night. Suddenly Sasuke knocked her out and with one last breath she said "Sasuke".**

**He layed her down on one of the benches and walked away.**

**He walked up a hill away from Konoha to find the sound ninja aka some of orochimaru's ninja.**

"**We been waiting for you Sasuke-Sama" one of them said.**

"**What's the meaning of this" Sasuke replied in his cold tone**

" **We decided that if you left, you would be our new leader. Please forgive us for our mood earlier" he said as they all bowed down**

"**hn. That doesn't matter anymore" he replied as he walked past the group. " Let's go."**

**And there in the moonlight it got darker as you could see figures standing there.**

**THE END!**

**WHERE I GOT THAT FROM SEARCH SERENAYASHA**

**SHE HAS WHEN HE LEAVESXD**


End file.
